


I'm So Sorry

by JFruit (orphan_account)



Series: Tony's Angsty Angst Stories [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Crying, Depressed Tony Stark, Depressing, Depression, Eating Disorders, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Fever, Flashbacks, Gay, Gay Male Character, Homosexuality, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insomnia, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Men Crying, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Nightmares, Past Mind Control, Past Torture, Physical Abuse, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Avengers, Protective Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, References to Depression, Regret, Regretful Steve Rogers, Sick Character, Sick Tony, Sick Tony Stark, Sickfic, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Nightmares, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Has Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Whump, Tony Stark-centric, Tony Whump, Torture, Trauma, Whump, tortured tony stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JFruit
Summary: The Avengers reform after Civil War without Tony. Tony had gotten captured by Hydra when his suit disabled in the aftermath of his and Steve's fight. After years of missions, the Avengers eventually infiltrate the main Hydra base and find Tony. Tony's afraid of them? (Tony gets tortured a lot and it's super angsty)





	I'm So Sorry

(I'm just posting this story first so I don't forget to do it later) I didn't write anything yet, so if you have requests/suggestions or don't like the summary please comment and tell me. I'm open to literally anything as long as it isn't something completely ridiculous. If you guys also want smut I will include that also.


End file.
